Fused Zamasu
Fused Zamasu is a fusion of Zamasu and Goku Black who appears as an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks Base *Blades of Judgement *Lightning of Absolution Mutated *Divine Hammer *True Test of a God Passive Skills Base *A God Conflicted *Power of Light *Radiant Pressure Mutated *Discord of Gods & Men *Eternally Untainted World Dragon Ball Fusions Skills *Imperial Wrath *Ultra Attack *Royalty Special Moves *Black Kamehameha *Energy Blade *Magical Thunder *Energy Charge *Super Energy Blade *Psychic Thunder *Spirit Blade *Divine Wrath *Full Power Charge *Hyper Energy Blade *Illusion Thunder *Maximum Charge *Super Spirit Blade Profile After using the Potara to fuse, Zamas and Goku Black have attained near limitless power, and emit light from their very being. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset Base *Holy Wrath *Blades of Judgment *Lightning of Absolution *Divinity Unleashed *--- *Divine Wrath: Purification *Break Strike *Super Soul: I shall show you my great godly might! Half-Corrupted *Light of Justice *Celestial Hammer *Flames of Retribution *Spiral of Condemnation *--- *--- *Flames of Retribution Story Missions Base *Revere Him! Praise Him! (Level 86, HP: 23,268) **Holy Wrath **Blades of Judgment **Lightning of Absolution **Divinity Unleashed **Divine Wrath: Purification **Break Strike Half-Corrupted *Revere Him! Praise Him! (Level 90, HP: 59,059) **Light of Justice **Celestial Hammer **Flames of Retribution **Spiral of Condemnation Parallel Quests Base *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! (Level 85, HP: 51,064) **Holy Wrath **Blades of Judgment **Lightning of Absolution **Divinity Unleashed **Divine Wrath: Purification **Break Strike *A Dance of Swords (Level 90, HP: 53,619) **Holy Wrath **Blades of Judgment **Lightning of Absolution **Divinity Unleashed **Divine Wrath: Purification **Break Strike *The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?! (Level 95, HP: 56,174) **Blades of Judgment **Holy Wrath **Lightning of Absolution **Divinity Unleashed **Divine Wrath: Purification **Break Strike *Fight of the Fusions! Vegito vs Gogeta (Level 90, HP: 20,000) **Blades of Judgment **Holy Wrath **Lightning of Absolution **Divinity Unleashed **Divine Wrath: Purification **Break Strike *Ribrianne, Defender of Love and Justice (Level 95, HP: 25,000) **Blades of Judgment **Holy Wrath **Lightning of Absolution **Divinity Unleashed **Divine Wrath: Purification **Break Strike *Timespace Tussle (Level 99, HP: 25,875) **Blades of Judgment **Holy Wrath **Lightning of Absolution **Divinity Unleashed **Divine Wrath: Purification **Break Strike Expert Missions Base *Harbinger of Doom Raid Quests Half-Corrupted *Demented Deity **Light of Justice **Celestial Hammer **Flames of Retribution **Spiral of Condemnation **Flames of Retribution Dragon Ball FighterZ Moveset *Eternal Justice *Wall of Light *Divine Order *Heaven's Flash *Divine Wrath *Blades of Judgment *Lightning of Absolution Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks Base *Violent God Slicer Haloed *Blades of Judgment Mutated *Almighty Hammer Abilities Base *Evil Ideology *Evil United *Lofty Ideals *Planned Passivity *Strongest of the Strong Haloed *Ready to Strike Back *Supreme Immortal Deity Mutated *Supreme Immortal Deity Cards *SH1-40 *SH3-SEC (Haloed/Mutated) *SH7-BCP18 (Haloed) *SH7-CP8 *UM2-CP7 *PJS-9 *PUMS-16 Gallery Dragon Ball FighterZ Website - Fused Zamasu.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ - Website Render Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - SH1 - Fused Zamasu.png|Dragon Ball Heroes SH1 Trailer Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Fused Zamasu.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Fused Zamasu (Haloed).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Haloed) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Fused Zamasu (Mutated).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Mutated) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Fused Zamasu (Normal) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Fused Zamasu (Normal) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Fused Zamasu (Normal) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Fused Zamasu (Normal) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Fused Zamasu (Normal) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Fused Zamasu (Normal) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Fused Zamasu (Haloed).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Fused Zamasu (Haloed) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Fused Zamasu (Mutated).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Fused Zamasu (Mutated) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Deities Category:Electricity Users Category:Fusions Category:Main Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scythe Users